Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a global positioning system/fire shelter system and more particularly pertains to supporting together a global positioning system and a fire shelter system, for deploying the fire shelter system in response to a fire emergency, and for activating the global positioning system in response to the deployment of the fire shelter system for locating a user of the fire shelter system, the supporting and the deploying and the activating being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire shelters and locating systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire shelters and locating systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing and locating fire shelters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a global positioning system/fire shelter system that allows coordinated global positioning and fire sheltering.
In this respect, the global positioning system/fire shelter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting together a global positioning system and a fire shelter system, for deploying the fire shelter system in response to a fire emergency, and for activating the global positioning system in response to the deployment of the fire shelter system for locating a user of the fire shelter system. The supporting and the deploying and the activating are done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved global positioning system/fire shelter system which can be used for supporting together a global positioning system and a fire shelter system, for deploying the fire shelter system in response to a fire emergency, and for activating the global positioning system in response to the deployment of the fire shelter system for locating a user of the fire shelter system. The supporting and the deploying and the activating are all done in a safe, and convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.